


Declaring ownership, the Clint Barton way

by crazycatt71



Series: Mandatory Funday [9]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Clint is a Brat, Getting Together, Humor, Humorous Ending, Licking, M/M, MandatoryFunDay, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21634252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazycatt71/pseuds/crazycatt71
Summary: What it says in the title
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Series: Mandatory Funday [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1437526
Comments: 12
Kudos: 101
Collections: Mandatory Fun Day





	Declaring ownership, the Clint Barton way

**Author's Note:**

> For the Mandatory Fun Day prompt  
> I licked it so it's mine.

Bucky opened the refrigerator door in the communal kitchen and grabbed the last bottle of beer.

“Why is the neck of this bottle all wet?” he demanded.

“Clint.” Steve sighed wearily

“What?”

“I licked it so it’s mine.” Clint told him, snatching the bottle out of his hand and taking a drink.

“That’s disgusting.” Bucky told him.

Clint just shrugged and walked away, taking the beer with him. Bucky watched him with a scowl on his face.

“is he always that weird?” Bucky asked.

“Yup.” Steve told him.

A couple days later, Bucky opened the freezer to get a popsicle and found all the grape ones were open.

“What the hell?” he wondered.

“Clint.” Bruce said.

“I licked it so it’s mine.” Clint said as he ran by, grabbing one on his way.

“What are you, twelve?” Bucky shouted after him.

Bucky arrived late to the next team movie night. He headed for the pizza boxes on the table. When he opened a meat lovers, he saw strange little marks on all the slices.

“Oh No, he didn’t.” Bucky grumbled, suspecting what the marks were.

Clint came in and took the box from him.

“I licked it so it’s mine.” He said.

Bucky growled in frustration. He liked Clint; he really did. The man was smoking hot, and funny and caring and snarky and Bucky’s heart rate sped up whenever he was around, but come on, the licking stuff was getting to be too much.

A week later, the team was at some fancy flesh press, fancy, charity party, standing around, all dressed up, smiling for the press when Bucky noticed that Clint looked miserable and not in the normal, “I hate these things” way, but in a “get this person away from me way.” Some handsy woman had him trapped against the bar and was way to far into his personal space. The room fell silent as he marched across the room. Ooops, he must have his murder face on, oh well. Bucky pushed the woman out of the way and leaned into Clint’s space. In one quick motion, he leaned in and licked Clint’s cheek.

“I licked him so he’s mine.” Bucky told the stunned woman.

Clint cackled with laughter as the woman huffed and walked away.

“Is that how that works?” he asked.

“According to you.” Bucky replied.

“In that case.” Clint licked Bucky’s cheek, then kissed him.

“Get a room.” Somebody shouted.

“Sounds like a great suggestion.” Bucky said, taking Clint’s hand and leading him toward the door.


End file.
